The disclosed technical solution relates to an organic light emitting diode driving circuit and an organic light emitting diode driving method.
The operation state of the organic light emitting diode directly affects the evenness and brightness thereof. The organic light emitting diode is a current-controlled element and current generated in the thin film transistor in a saturated state is widely used in present to drive. Due to a limitation of the manufacture process, especially the bad evenness and the shift of the threshold voltage Vth of the transistor produced through low temperature polycrystalline silicon technique, different driving currents will be produced when voltages of a same grey scale are input. The inconsistent driving currents render the operation state of the organic light emitting diode unstable, which is a main reason for which the brightness evenness of the traditional 2T1C circuit is always bad.